Smash Bros:get wrecked!
by Aeromenca
Summary: Smash Mansion, the home of the smashers. On a casual day in the smash mansion, an intruder named Mewthree, a clone of Mew and Mewtwo shows up. He takes over Bowser and destroys the mansion entirely using Bowser. Then he disappears, and a battle is on. But with most of the smashers who knows where thanks to Mewthree teleporting them, what is Bower going to do?
1. The Beginning

**Fuck the old authors notes, they were seriously long and boring. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER FOLKS! Credit to vampiretails for the conversion.**

* * *

All of the smashers were currently seated in Stadium 2, where training tournaments set up via a master hand executive smash - the equivalent of an executive order from the U.S.A. government.

The smashers had almost no government, the only thing they HAD to obey was an executive smash. And that required everyone to participate, and anyone who didn't get the great privilege of fighting Master Hand himself, with no mercy shown by the master of all things smash brothers.

Only one smasher had ever broken the rules, Ganondorf, and he got his ass kicked by Master Hand. After everyone saw what happened to him, they dared not to break his rules. All of the smashers were once again all present in the ¨Training¨ tournament, marking the 6th time in a row with perfect attendence.

The ¨stage¨ the fights were being waged on was the new stage, boxing ring from the punch-out series. But with only the boxing ring, and no other platforms, including the falling overhead one. It was about 10 square feet in its minimized form, where as final destination was 15 square feet. All of the smashers were seated in front of the ring, facing it from the entrance of the area, which was designed like a mini-amphitheatre, but with only one row of seats.

An invisible barrier marked the KO lines and blocked any smashers from entering without Master Hand, who was floating on the opposite side of the smashers, personally teleporting them in. There were a total of 49 seats, one for each of the release day sm4sh characters, with symbols on the chairs indicating who was to sit in them.

The battle currently going down in the boxing ring was Bowser Junior versus Rosalina, and Bowser Junior had higher tier Rosalina on the ropes. She tried a luma-launch, but Bowser Junior sidestepped the long-charged attak and quickly delievred a drill side-smash, finishing her off.

After the fight, the two were teleported beack to their seats manually by Master Hand.

Announcer (Master Hand): and now for the next battle, between kirby and mario! Mario representing the mario franchise and kirby representing the kirby franchise!

Kirby and Mario stand up from their chairs, walking towards the isles, Heading towards each other, ready to fight. The two walk up to each other and shake hands.

"Good luck, Kirby." Mario said, sportsmanlike

"Thanks. You too." Kirby responded, cheerfully

_Kirby begins the battle by running at Mario and delivering a final cutter attack then follows with a rapid fire punch. Mario counters by sending a couple fireballs Kirby's way but he just shields then backs away. Mario runs towards Kirby and hits him with a powerful F.L.U.D.D. blast which pushes Kirby to the edge of the platform. Mario shoots a fireball at Kirby to take advantage of his weak state. Then Mario follows up with a super jump punch which does some decent damage and launches Kirby, but Kirby turns into a stone in the air and drops on Mario launching him up a bit. Kirby then follows up with a powerful mallet attack, launching Mario upwards even more. Mario recovers but only with the help of a double jump and his spin attack. While Mario is in the air, Kirby charges up his mallet attack to fire mallet and stands right where Mario is about to land. when Mario lands, Kirby swings his mallet and KO's him effectively ending the match._

Announcer: and Kirby is the winner!

Onceafter Mario was KOed, Kirby walked up to his trophy and tapped the pedestal, bringing him back to life with a giant golden flash, everyone else already knowing to shield their eyes from the light. Mario popped back to life, shaking his head as he did, before shaking kirby's hand, causing all of the other smashers to applaud as Kirby and Mario bowed before heading back to their seats.

¨And the next match will be Mario Versus Bowser!¨ Master hand

Mario spun around and headed back to fight his arch-rival, Bowser

Bowser got up from his chair and walked down the aisle and up to the ring and immediately started flaming Mario (insult kind)

"I hate you and your guts, but I guess I will be nice enough to not purposely kill you in this match." Bowser said hatefully

"Gee, thanks." Mario said under his breath and sarcastically

"Hey, big bro!" Luigi called out from his seat

"Yes, little bro?" Mario asked Luigi in a kind tone, though he wasn't feeling kind

"You might want a flame shield." Luigi stated, causing the other smashers to smirk

"I what you said before your 'little bro' butted in! And if you aren't grateful I will kill you once and for all!" Bowser yelled very loudly, scaring the other smashers

"HEY! YOU THREATEN HIM ONE MORE TIME..." Master hand yelled, but was cut off by Bowser's rude remark

"And wha...oh shit..I'm sorry..." Bowser started, but then turned and saw who he was speaking to, and trailed off

"Smart little turtle...now shut your trap and battle!" Master hand told bowser, pointing towards mario before heading back to his high view point

"Okay, good luck with that. You've killed me before, but remember? One-up mushrooms. Plus in smash bros, characters are KOed, not killed" Mario reminded bowser, reinforcing what he already said

"I guess I can't argue with that. Anyways, lets get this grudge match on the road, Mario." Bowser said, suddenly not angry in the slightest, probably scared of what master hand would do to him

"Can't I take a break?!" Mario asked suddenly, out of breath, clearly faking it, as well

Master hand: no, you can't take a break! This is my tournament. If you take a break, then the perfect attendance streak will be broken, and you'll have to fight me!

"if you break our streak, then I'm coming after you, redcap!" Wario yelled

"If you ruin it...if coming after you with my doomsday machine!" Bowser jr. Yelled

"Uh...son, you already used that and lost. Wait, did you repair it?" Bowser asked

"Yeah, and I upgraded it." Bowser jr. Said

"If you do it...I'm putting the master sword up your ass!" Link yelled

The rest of the smashers all cried similar threats, all of them equally terrifying, causing mario to slightly panic.

"...YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BOWSER! PREPARE TO EAT MY WRATH!" Mario yelled suddenly, clearly dis-banding the 'break' idea, much to every smashers relief, thus causing everyone to calm down.

"This will be good." Luigi whispered to peach, who simply nodded

"I thought you would never say that. I was waiting for your little complaining session to end so I can whoop your sorry ass. then I can 'battle' peach. "If you know what I mean..." Bowser said, winking at peach, who ignored him.

Nobody except for mario and peach knew what he was talking about, causing quiet murmurs among the other smashers, along with a lot of confused faces. Mario didn't even flinch at the comment, mostly because he didn't understand it at first.

"Oh, shit, he brought that up..." Luigi whispered to peach, who was looking at the floor

Suddenly luigi noticed mario didn't get it and decided to help him.

"Big bro!" Luigi called out

"What do y..." Mario trailed off at the gesture he was making, using his right hand's thumb and pointer finger to make a hole and using his left hand's pointer finger to put it in, and tightened the hole and moved his finger in and out, causing everyone to be horrified

"LUIGI!" palutena yelled

"What? That's what he meant." Luigi replied

"Momma mia! only I get to do that, Bowser." Mario said, realizing what he meant

"Well, the people in America don't really know this, but Nintendo deleted sexual scenes from the our games, but only for the American versions! How rude of them to delete our most pleasurable and enjoyable scenes from the game!" Bowser angrily stated

At that point, the older smashers got what was going on, gulping and not saying a thing, while the younger smashers looked at them with confused looks on their faces.

"I know right?! they even deleted the scene where I was (I am sorry to disappoint but you must not hear this) in the castle with peach. What the Hell?" Bowser asked nobody in particular

"I never thought I get along with you for even a second but I was proven wrong really quick. yeah, they deleted the scene where I was (hey me again. sorry to disappoint you lemon lovers but you can't hear this. jeez, Bowser you really had fun with peach. I get it. now shut up so I can stop boring my reader. hmmmmm...!-WOW, Bowser just really told us what happens in his castle when peach is kidnapped. I will tell you in a later chapter. hey he finally stopped talking. Enjoy the rest of this chapter.)and holy shit, was that AWESOME!" Bowser finished off

The rest if the smashers looked either disgusted(really only peach and Mario),confused(all of the younger smashers), or like they couldn't care less(everyone else)

"You are going down you stupid turtle with spiky parts. and you are REALLY STUPID to tell me- the great Mario- what you do with peach. now I will kick your ass, no mercy!" Mario yelled extremely loudly

* * *

**Wow, we have a cliffhanger going over here! Well, i'm redoing this story with the help of one of my friends who goes by vampiretails, so check her profile out if ya get the chance! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	2. Bowser' s respect problem

**Redoing this fic is proving to be a task, but with enough effort, I know I can do it...**

**oh and I redid the Mario v Bowser fight, so enjoy that too! ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER FOLKS!**

* * *

_Mario charged at Bowser, readying a dash attack. he used his slide dash attack, but Bowser sidestepped it, and proceeded to use his flame breath move on Mario. Mario then used his cape to reflect enough to hit him with his own move, cancelling out the ensuing stream. Then he sidestepped, jumped, and shot a fireball, which hit Bowser from above. He quit using his flame stream, and ran over to under where he was assuming Mario was going to land after he came down to the ground, but Mario double-jumped and fast fell to the ground, Then he quickly ran over and grabbed Bowser, who was charging an up-smash attack, and used his forwards throw, throwing him into the rubber bands that protected an easy throw kill, and bouncing him back at Mario. The bounce was weak, but Mario hurried to follow it up with a fireball, once again hitting Bowser._

_Bowser got back up and once again charged Mario, using his own dash attack. This time Mario used a stand-in-place dodge, then followed up with another grab, pummeling Bowser twice before using another forwards throw, throwing Bowser across the stage. He used another Fireball, which bowser sidestepped. then he used another one, and once again Bowser sidestepped...right in front of Mario. Mario then once AGAIN grabbed Bowser, this time using an up throw. This time Mario stayed out, seeing how Bowser was getting high on damage percent. Bowser landed, then creeped forwards, using his flame breath. He cancelled it as soon as Mario tried the cape and sidestep, running at him and using his Whirling fortress. Mario walked a bit towards Bowser, then sidestepped the move. He charged up a side-smash, and as Bowser came out of his shell, nailed him. It send him flying, enough to go off of the stage, clearing the bands. Mario quickly jumped over the bands and used his side air, managing to get Bowser with a meteor smash, knocking him out._

_**Master Hand: and the winner is...Mario!**_

Master Hand then teleported both of the two straight back to the smash mansion, along with all of the other smashers. Everyone was teleported straight to their dorm rooms, or where they stayed when they weren't fighting. The rooms were divided based on what franchise the characters came from. The smash mansion had a total of 3 stories, with the kitchen, and the basic everyday house stuff on the lowest floor, and the dorms being on the middle and top-floors. The mansion looked like a Luigi's mansion from the outside, and it was because the stage was remodeled into the smasher's home.

Everything went fine and dandy with the smashers till a bit later when the smashers were allowed some free-time, which happened often.

* * *

at the smash mansion a little while later

Kirby immediately found where Mario was, chilling in the gaming/ living room on the lowest floor, on a couch, and talked to him.

The living room was 20 square feet, with 3 couches lining the walls. It was linked on the south to the kitchen, and to the north was the recreation room. There were 5 tables the size of desks in the room, lined around the center of the room, and on top of a rug boasting the smash logo. Chairs were tucked into these tables, and in the center of them was a giant circular table. Mario was relaxing on the couch near the east side of the room. The west side had a window peeking outside.

"Mario, you really need to work on your fighting skills, because I didn't even really give 100% into that fight and basically humiliated you by winning ridiculously easily." Kirby said, a hint of gloating in his voice

Mario looked over at the puffball, which and joined him on the couch. He shrugged, as he was laying down on the couch as well.

"Well, you have been practicing using your attacks at the right times by yourself. I mean, well basically focused practice, but EVERY MORNING. as such it doesn't really surprise me that you won really easily. And we're you not there for that asskicking of Bowser?" Mario pointed out

Kirby nodded his head, and was about to add something to what Mario said when he was interrupted by Bowser.

"Really, Mario? you're giving praise to the guy that "basically humiliated you by winning ridiculously easily"? and just when I was starting to get along with you, too. well, more like respect you as I hate you, but that's out the window now." Bowser remarked rudely, leaning on a window on the other side of the room

"I was giving Kirby here praise, because it's the polite thing to do. Not that you would know a damned thing on that subject anyway, seeing as you always steal peach from her castle and then proceed to basically rape her, all basically to make me work by ass off to save her. OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Mario added

There was only six other smashers in the room, Lucina, Ike, Marth, Wario, Robin and Meta Knight. Most of the other smashers were either having some "fun" in their dorms, or in another room.

"Hey, that's not respectful or polite either, you know. Not to mention immature. And Bowser, if you really don't want to be respectful, I will personally teach you how to be respectful." Meta knight scolded

Meta Knight couldn't stand it when someone was disrespectful to anyone else, especially when that person was being polite. And he didn't really like Bowser much either.

"Seriously?! The little freak with a stupid looking mask and cape that he wears over his blue kirby face is going to teach me-the great king koopa BOWSER, about respect? HA!" Bowser said in the most unrespectful, mocking voice ever

Meta knight barely didn't cut his head off right then and there. His eyes were dark red signaling that he was PISSED. Every other smasher was pretty much uninterested in the fued, and went about with their own business. Bowser backed up, while Meta Knight got up in his face.

"Awww..is the stupid little blurred blue bastard madd?!" Bowser asked in a mocking tone

Bowser was hit with a hard side smash to his stomach, leaving a line of blood there, and Meta Knight barely resisted the urge to cut him into turtle soup as well as cutting his stomach.

"That settles it then. I will FORCE you to be more respectful towards others, instead of being a nice person and teaching you about respect I will fight you." Meta knight said, suddenly sounding pissed as all hell.

Bowser smirked, and didn't even bother holding back his great amusement at Meta Knight's challenge.

"HAAHAHAH! the great king koopa-BOWSER - is not afraid of a wimp of a challenger like you!" Bowser laughed out loud, making his situation far worse

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes further, holding his sword arm with his other hand to prevent him from losing it and cutting Bowser to bits.

"You are such a fucking idiot!" Kirby said as he watched the fight, as did Mario

Mario looked at Kirby with a bored expression.

"Tell me about it." Mario agreed

Wario rolled his eyes at all of the drama before him, and before he left or the recreation room, agreed with Mario and Kirby.

"Ye-upp.."Wario commented, also agreeing

Then he left, going into the recreational room.

"If I win this upcoming fight, you will be more respectful to others, If you win, I shall not talk for a whole day. Deal?" Meta knight said, ignoring the crowd, not like they were paying any attention anyways, his eyes still red

Bowser smirked at this proposition, even if he was WAY lower tier than the once almighty Meta Knight.

"Psshh... 's not like I'll lose to a stupid freak like you or anything." Bowser said, flipping him off and acting like it was no big deal

Meta Knight ignored being given the middle finger, but he definitely noticed the rude gesture.

"We will fight on the battlefield stage, with no items to even out the odds. Hey! Kirby!" Meta knight called to Kirby

Kirby snapped to attention, answering Meta Knight's question.

"Yes, meta knight?" Kirby respectfully responded

Bowsers rolled his eyes at Kirby's respect.

"What time is it?" Meta knight asked

Kirby told him, and then cracked a terrible joke.

"It is 3:00 your MEGA knightness- HAHAAHAHAahahahahaahhahaa..." Kirby laughed at his terrible joke, earning groans from everyone excluding Meta knight

Even those who weren't even watching what was happening with Bowser and Meta Knight acknowledged the terrible joke

"No puns please, at least not about my name. And thank you, Kirby. At least Kirby knows how to be respectful." Meta knight stopped to glare at bowser, who rolled his eyes

"Well, then meet me at the battle field stage at 4:00, then we shall duel." Meta knight concluded

Bowser beat his fists together, smirking at the knight before him.

"I just thought of something! If you win-not like that's going to happen, period.- and I refuse to be respectful, what are you going to do about it?" Bowser asked cockily

Meta Knight shrugged at first, but then responded with what he knew would scare the crap out of Bowser.

"I shall have King Dedede and Kirby take turns inhaling you and spitting you back out, while mario and luigi...shoot fireballs at you and have Ike shove his sword up your ass until you agree to be more respectful. " Meta Knight stared like it was nothing

Bowser Winced at this proposition, not liking that idea at all.

"Yup, ill be there all right, mostly because i wouldn't miss your defeat for the world." Bowser said, laughing

Meta Knight glided out of the room, rolling his eyes at Bowser as he did so.

* * *

**Aeromenca here, also with the update, I'm gonna be remodeling the authors notes, since they suck as well...anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	3. The fated brawl and Tabuu's fate

**I hope you are enjoying the remodeling of Smash Brothers: get Wrecked.**

**I can assure the story is not JUST going to be remade, but it is also going to have a new storyline past chapter 5 of the original!**

**Isn't that great!?**

* * *

smash mansion 10 minutes after Bowser and meta knight agreed to fight.

"Anyway, as I was saying before that admittingly very entertaining confrontation between Meta knight and Bowser, you are a good fighter and I would be honored if you would train with me later today after I go talk with master hand about something." Mario asked as he looked Kirby in his eyes

Kirby nodded again, then smiled all derpy-like.

"I'd love to train with you, Mario. But why are you seeing master hand? the only time he ever calls me down to his office is either when I've eaten...erm...to be honest, more like inhaled..too much of everyone's food or when I personally made him angry somehow." Kirby asked, baffled to why Mario would need to see Master Hand

Mario chuckled at Kirby, knowing EXACTLY what he did to the food from time to time

"Eheheheh... I still think it's funny when you eat, or inhale-whatever you want to call it-all of the food. But, when and how did you personally make him mad?" Mario asked quizzically

Kirby shrugged, then answered Mario.

"Well, this one time I was just checking out the 3rd floor and master hand came up and got all on my case for "ruining the outer defenses." Here I'll tell you more about it." Kirby said

Mario raised an eyebrow, and Kirby proceeded to tell him the story.

"So, I was on the third floor of the smash mansion, just walking down the story, heading downstairs after I had taken care of some personal business with another smasher. I saw Snake and Samus making out, and they had forgotten to close the door, and the two were starting to really get into it, too. So I walked by, and I accidentally slipped on this banana peel that was just lying on the ground." Kirby started

Mario held up his hand.

"Hold up. Random banana peel?" Mario asked

Kirby nodded.

"Yeah, I actually saw Diddy Kong leave it behind as he headed downstairs, but I was busy fighting that smasher since they had taken my star rod, so I didn't really see where it landed, and I didn't really remember it either." Kirby answered

Mario once again held up his hand.

"OK, who took your star rod and why?" Mario asked

Kirby sighed a bit, but knew he needed to clarify this anyways

"King Dedede, he ran up there after taking it from me for reasons he didn't bother to clarify." Kirby said with an eye roll

Mario rolled his eyes as well.

"Anyways, so as I slipped I made a small thud. But that was enough to trigger Solid Snake's sensitive ears, and he immediately came out and got all on my case for 'interrupting them'. I told them I was only passing by, but Solid Snake threw a freaking grenade at me, which I had to sidestep and then run the other direction. He shot a freaking rocket launcher at me, which I had to run like crazy from. Eventually I had to literally jump off the balcony after opening the door, oh wait no. I opened the door, and the missile flew out, and blasted a hole in the balcony. All of the fragments rained down on the bullet bill launchers that defend the mansion, and destroyed them. So Master hand blamed me for this. And seeing as how I didn't want Snake and Samus to get in trouble, I just took the blame." Kirby finished his story

Mario looked intrigued, but he hopped off of the couch.

"Welp, I gotta go talk to Master Hand, see ya later Kirby." Mario said as he walked out of the room

Kirby waved bye to Mario.

"see-ya!" Kirby called after him

* * *

2 minutes later in master hand's office 1st floor

After Mario walked through the Kitchen, then downstairs into the basement through said kitchen, he entered Master Hand's Office, looking like the room Ganondorf was in during the subspace emissary, with all the cameras and everything.

"Do you know why I have called you down here to my office today, Mario?" Master hand asked Mario, once he came in

Mario walked in and sat in the chair that all smashers had to sit in when they were being addressed by Master Hand, which was seated right in front of his desk.

"No I do not, sir. I don't know what I did, whether it was wrong or right, good or bad" Mario admitted

Master hand turned around, twitching a little bit. The cameras behind him were full of smash mansion shenagans, but no dorm rooms were shown.

¨Well, we've had a bit of issues lately outside the smash mansion. I called you down to warn you of this. We have defeated that ´Tabuu´ guy who tried to take over our world of trophies, but I fear that there are not only other threats now, but one of our own may be trying to resurrect him..¨ Master Hand informed Mario

Ganondorf, just then, ran into Master Hand´s office with a panicked look on his face.

¨Master Hand! I was out at the plains area, when I found this!¨ Ganondorf held up a picture of a blue shard, but with a glowing aspect to it

Master hand twitched more, and waited for Ganondorf to finish.

¨I was about to pick it up and bring it back here, but then this weird incarnation of Mewtwo appeared right in front of me and swiped it from me! He had pink wings like a Mega-Absol, and had claws on each of his fingers! That and he had a pink and purple color scheme instead of a Purple and grey one, and his eyes were blood red...¨ Ganondorf said, his eyes rather big

Mario turned around to look at Ganondorf, he saw his face, and the picture, and knew he couldn't be lying.

¨So? We don't know what that is. But the incarnation is worrying..¨ Master Hand mused

He grabbed a speaker, and connected it to the Smash Mansion speaker system

¨Attention smashers! If you see a pink and purple color scheme of mewtwo, with pink Mega-Absol wings and claws on its fingers, report to me immediately!¨ Master Hand spoke into the speaker, and all three could hear the broadcast

Ganondorf left with that, and literally the instant he left, Mewtwo came into Master Hand´s office.

¨Hello Master Hand, its been awhile. I came back to smash...And I would like a chair and a seat. Also I heard the announcement, and can assure you I'm not that imposter...maybe because i literally WITNESSED his creation..¨ Mewtwo told Master Hand

* * *

38 minutes later at the battlefield stage

"I trust you are prepared to fight?" Meta knight asks politely

Mate Knight points his sword at Bowser. Bowser simply smirks.

"You better believe it, cape and mask boy." Bowser said in a rude tone

The two were in the plains, with a stage the size of final destination, but with no downwards KO-ing possibility. Meta Knight on the left, and Bowser on the right.

_Meta Knight starts the fight off with a glide dash, traveling half of the way to Bowser before initiating a drill rush, catching Bowser in it regardless of him trying to sidestep the attack. The drill rush did max damage, ad ever so slightly launched Bowser. Meta knight jumped back as far as he could, as bowser tried a downwards aerial that totally missed and had him stuck in the ground. Meta Knight hit the ground and simply waited for Bowser's move, knowing if he tried to attack, Bowser could hit him easily. Bowser used a floor attack, and then Meta Knight used his Mach Tornado, quickly approaching him, catching him in the move and spinning upwards. Bowser was once again launched, but not KOed. He got back up, and used his Flame Breath, right as Meta Knight tried to dash at him again._

_It caught Meta Knight by surprise, dealing ok damage. Meta Knight waited a few moments until Bowser stopped his attack, then dashed at him again. Bowser stand-in-place dodged Meta-knight's dash attack then used a quick side tilt to punish the move. Meta knight recovered and short-hopped, using his side aerial to land a few hits on Bowser, who tried to stand in place dodge again. Then he Immediately used an up smash, getting Bowser, launching him high. Bowser tried a downwards aerial again, which Met Knight Smartly stand-in-place dodged before finishing Bowser with another up smash._

Bowser was turned into a trophy, which Meta Knight immediately transformed back into Bowser by tapping the gold plate. However as he did so, he was struck by a purple blast, which launched him into the sky. Bowser watched it happen for a moment, then spun his head to face the imposter that was announced across smash mansion earlier.

He had no time to react as he too, was turned into a trophy, but with a white blast of energy. The imposter ran over to the trophy and tapped its not white base, reviving Bowser again, but with a white body, and with blood red possessed eyes.

"Now, Bowser, go destroy that mansion...for your master Mewthree!" Mewthree commanded Bowser, as he ran towards the mansion

* * *

**Holy...**

**well...THAT never happened in the original story..oh crap...what's going on!? what happens to the mansion?! Stay tuned to find out...**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	4. Mewthrees motives

**Here is where all the new stuff starts to come into play..**

* * *

Mewthree was chuckling, but didn't for very long, instead forming a ball of white energy in his hand. He thrust that hand into the air, the energy from within his palm dispersing into the mansion. Then a flash of purple light, one for every smasher, was seen shooting into the air before dissipating. Mewthree then cackled evilly as he watched his Possessed Bowser destroying the mansion entirely, massive white flames engulfing the building.

"Humph. Now that that's taken care of, I can go get those blue shiny shards. Didn't Master Hand split Tabuu's soul up into many little pieces, so he would NEVER have to face him again? Well...newsflash...you don't know everything..and what you don't know definitely CAN harm you...NYAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!" Mewthree gloated to himself, and then brought up the twelve shards he had collected so far with his telekinetic powers.

Mewthree teleported away once that was done and over with, abandoning everything and not bothering to take out Bowser.

Once Bowser had finished razing down the smash mansion to little more than ashes, he was no longer possessed, but he DID have recollection of what happened. He gasped as he saw the entire mansion razed to ashes. Bowser held his head in his hands in sadness, but then remembered the flashes of purple light he saw emerge from the mansion.

He figured those were the smashers, but he didn't know exactly what they were or what happened to them. He did, however know that Meta Knight got blasted away from the plains, and he saw in what direction. So for a start he headed in that direction, using his stubby legs to begin his quest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mewthree had begun something entirely different.

"Hmm..the preparations are...not going as fast as i thought...the zero energy i sapped from Zero that eyeball thing isn't making that new dimension very fast..uhh..." Mewthree mumbled as he stared at a machine dashboard, which was displaying a progress bar

The monitor was what was showing the baf, the machine itself had Zero trapped in a machine with yellow liquid, which was sapping his energy.

"This energy is what Tabuu should've used..to make his subspace army...instead of shadow bugs..."Mewthree mumbled

Mewthree flashed back to when he was created, using DNA from both Mew and Mewtwo to create him, Mewthree. He was born with insane power, but the timing was bad. Mewthree was created when the heroes were just catching onto the whole thing, after the midair stadium. Mewthree, however would need time to grow and develop fully, which took until the heroes were entering the subspace, after the entirety of the isle of the ancients had been sucked into subspace. So mewthree never got a chance to develop, since the subspace bomb factory was where he was created.

So as a result, he was sucked into subspace, and forgotten by the time the heroes were ready to take down Tabuu. Mewthree came back barely in time to see his creator utterly destroyed, having his soul splitted up into tiny segments by Master Hand himself.

¨Stupid hand. Welp, i killed it, so i shall never have to deal with it again..¨ Mewthree said in an evil tone

He then walked away from the machine, situated in the Wilds I portion of the world of trophies. He had little to do, but he did have some zero energy.

¨Hm..maybe i can create some monsters like Tabuu di-¨ Mewthree was interrupted

¨HAIYAH!¨ A voice shouted

Mewthree only barely managed to dodge a side aerial from Mario, teleporting barely in time. But now he had the issue of fighting the famous plumber.

¨damn it Mario...i was about to create some zero monsters!¨ Mewthree mumbled

He charged up a burst of white energy in his hands, readying it to shoot at Mario. Mario grabbed his cape in response, readying to block the shot whenever he could. So Mewthree saved the charge by shielding like a regular smasher would with a charging move, and shot a beam of red energy that hit Mario head on.

The beam of red energy zapped Mario, and caused him to twitch violently. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain and unable to control his actions. Mewthree walked up to Mario, then threw the shot of white energy at him, successfully hitting him. And just like with Bowser, the beam of energy took him over, turning him ghostly white and his eyes a red color.

Mewthree cackled as he then took the zero energy off of the container it was contained in, and absorbed it into his hand. He then thrust that hand forwards, creating a zero energy form of the Primids that Tabuu made. Mario walked over and stood by Mewthree, his blood red eyes piercing through anything and everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser had taken off in the direction he saw Meta Knight be launched, ending up in the forest area. He had been searching for his fellow smasher for a couple hours now, but with no luck. Bowser was about to give up all of his hope when he saw Meta Knight's trophy, having landed where the Master Sword was taken by Link in the subspace emissary. Bowser ran over and tapped the golden pedestal, reviving Meta Knight.

¨urrgh...what the hell...well it looks like we do have an imposter..we have to stop that clone of Mewtwo...at all costs...¨ Meta Knight said as he was revived

Bowser shook his head in response, then looked all around him and Meta Knight, noticing how quiet it was all around them.

¨I had no idea where to start, so i figured i would find you. But now i have no idea what that...Mewtwo clone is planning or why...and much less how to stop him...for now i suggest we may head to the lakeshore area..¨ Bowser said as he scratched his head, honestly not knowing what to do

Meta Knight nodded in agreement, and the two headed to the lakeshore area, starting by navigating their way through the forest area of the world of trophies.

* * *

In the Glacial peak area of the world of trophies

The ice climbers, forgotten from the smash mansion, minded their own buisness, climbing up the peak just like they did in the subspace emissary. they were completely unaware of the threat that their world was under. But they had climbed up to the very top of the peak for a second time, and as they did so, they say something atop the final icicle peak.

It was a white portal, and neither Nana or Popo had any idea what it was for or where it lead to. So the two climbed up the peak, and entered the portal. The two emerged in a whole other dimension, with white everywhere they looked. The two thought it looked suspiciously like subspace, the area they had entered in the Subspace emissary.

But neither of them knew really what to do besides head back out the blue portal, and re-emerge at the glacial peak.

* * *

In the Skyworld portion of the world of trophies

Kirby ran amongst the clouds, not sure what to do now that he was separated from all of his fellow smashers and any friends he had made during his stay in the smash universe. He dropped through clouds, noticing the surprising amount of emptiness and lonliness he saw and felt as he roamed the skyworld.

He ran all the way to the end of the skyworld portion of the area, now not having much of anything to do but to head back to smash mansion. Kirby was only able to remember being envoleped in a white energy before being cast away in purple lightning bolts as he was readying to train Mario. He remembered the announcement that Master Hand had made literall mere MOMENTS before that happened.

As he headed through the golden door at the end of Skyworld, he thought silently to himself about what the heck was going on in the world of trophies, but he decided he would never find out until he at least got to smash mansion. And as he was lost in his thoughts, he tripped over something, falling through a cloud.

The ¨thing¨ fell down with him, a trophized version of Luigi. Kirby tapped the golden pedestal and watched as Mario´s brother popped back to life before him. Luigi immiadetely felt scared, trying to hide his face, but then saw Kirby and relaxed.

¨Welp, were heading to the smash mansion¨ Kirby told Luigi

He nodded as if they had talked this over aready.

¨yes we are.¨ Luigi agreed

* * *

**And with that, the story has all new content, made from scratch. And, Mewthree is planning to make another dimension out of power from the eyeball zero?!**

**i didnt see that one coming..**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	5. The Halberd is taken again

**The remake of the first fic I ever made needs to be booted up again. I hope you are enjoying the remake (the original was complete garbage), anyways, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Link had been busy trimming the Smash Mansion's grass when it happened. Bowser destroyed the Mansion utterly, leaving nothing but ruins. He was left to stare in awe at what just happened, and wonder what exactly he was going to do. That's when it happened. A giant ship flew over his head, and Link looked up at it, with a grunt. It looked almost like the Halberd, except that it was the halberd.

"Oh god... here we go again.." Link mumbled as he watched the Halberd fly overhead

At this point, Link decided to follow it. He grabbed his sword and began running after the ship, which was headed east somewhere, form what Link could tell.

* * *

Elsewhere in sky world, Kirby and Luigi were headed back to the smash mansion, only to see the Halberd flying by where the mansion would be, except that it was razed to nothing.

"Holy shit..." Kirby swore at what he saw

Luigi walked up behind him, and uttered his own curse word at what he saw

"Fuck. That looks like Bowser's doing...what are we gonna do now?" Luigi asked Kirby

Kirby shook his body, then ran off east, eyeing the Halberd as he did so.

"We're going after the halberd is what we're gonna do. No doubt there's gonna be some new Primids if we don't get to the bottom of this as soon as we can. Not to mention who knows where the fighters are...im sure most are now trophies.." Kirby talked while he ran

Luigi took one last glance at the Razed Smash mansion before running after Kirby, agreeing with his plan. He didn't say anything in response, but thought it was a good idea, so he followed.

The two ran across clouds, and through skyworld, not chatting for a bit until Luigi broke the silence.

"No enemies this time around, at least yet. IT shouldn't be too hard to catch up with the Halberd" Luigi said, looking around at where they were

He noticed the clouds were everywhere, and that he could no longer see the Halberd flying through the sky.

"Yea. but if enemies start to appear, this is going to take awhile." Kirby said, also looking around

"lets keep going." Luigi suggested

Kirby nodded, and the two continued to run east

* * *

Inside the Halberd

a chuckle was heard, as the ship was turned east.

"At least I have Meta Knight's ship, before the evildoer behind all of this can get it." King Dedede mumbled to himself

He looked out the window, noting how huge this ship was and why Tabuu and the Subspace army made him steal it last time an evil like this was done.

"This ship is smooth and has firepower, for sure." King Dedede mumbled again

He heard a crash behind him, but was flying the ship. He couldn't investigate, so that left him with a frown.

_Great, I bet the other smashers that didn't get trophized are thinking this has been hijacked by the evildoers again. Oh well I guess, not much I can do about that. _He thought to himself

* * *

**That's actually gonna be it for now.**

**Aeromenca out!**


	6. Tabuu's return?

**Here we are with the remake of my first fic ever. Chapter 6 upcoming! enjoy!**

* * *

Meta Knight and Bowser traversed the plains area of the world of trophies, both keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious or of the wrong.

"To think Smash Mansion would be destroyed right under my nose...I never expected this to happen. But we must deal with the unexpected, that's for sure." Meta Knight said, his voice muffled slightly by the mask he wore

Bowser simply nodded, not having anything to add. With that, they continued searching the plains, not being able to see the Halberd fly by due to where they were.

* * *

Meanwhile Mewthree was making zero primids to attack the smashers from his alternate dimension, chuckling to himself as he did so.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Halberd taking flight from one of the cameras he had set up around the world of trophies, and it was headed east.

"Mario, go destroy that pesky ship." Mewthree commanded, and Mario ran around aimlessly

Mewthree face palmed before opening a portal to the world of trophies.

"NOW go destroy that pesky ship." Mewthree commanded, and Mario ran through the portal, emerging at the Glacial Peak area.

The Ice Climbers were there sort of waiting for him, when they saw Mario, both of them turning to wave to him, but stopped when they saw the red glow in his eyes, and the not normal Mario characteristics.

"Mario? you okay?" Popo asked Mario, who didn't respond

The Ice Climbers shuffled nervously, not feeling the best about Mario's intentions, as the glow in his eyes was rather evil and not the normal goody-two shoes Mario.

"Mario?" Nana tried

Still no response. As if my machine, Mario walked towards the two ice climbers, his hands glowing red. Looking at each other, the Ice Climbers wasted no time using their spinning hammer attack, smacking Mario in the face before he got close enough to hit anything. Mario was knocked back a fair amount, but recovered, shaking his head. He rushed the Ice Climbers, jumping and shooting a fireball before fast falling and whacking them in the face with an amplified forward smash, taking them out in one shot.

"This is my power, Mario. The power to OHKO anything and everything. Do not waste it." Mewthree spoke telepathically

Internally, Mario was trying to break free of Mewthree's control, but couldn't do it, he was just too strong. So he was forced to obey Mewthree's every command, at least until someone broke him free. IF someone broke him free. Mario headed down the mountain, laying his sights on the Halberd heading this direction.

* * *

The Ice Climbers were trophized, knocked into the wilds area of the world of trophies, where nobody was around.

* * *

Back in sky world, Kirby and Luigi continued to run after the Halberd, both of them unsure where it was headed. It didn't look like it knew particularly where it was going, leaving Kirby to think to himself.

"What if Dedede is piloting the Halberd right now, and we're just running after it to who knows where" Luigi said, while running

Kirby didn't reply at first, eyeing the Halberd.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Still, we cannot take our chances with this." Kirby replied

Luigi nodded as he ran alongside Kirby, the two reaching near the end of the clouds of Skyworld.

* * *

Mario had already made his way down to the bottom of the Glacial Peak, and was met immiadetely by two other smashers, both of which had expressions raising the fact that they were suspicious.

None other than Peach and Bowser Junior, both of which glared at Mario.

"This is not my normal, hot Mario...this Mario is not good..." Peach already knew Mario wasn't normal

Bowser Junior simple narrowed his eyes, but could sense it instead of see it.

Mario rushed them down, preparing to kick their asses, but Peach and Bowser junior jumped out of the way at the last second, leaving Mario to attack nothing, falling flat on his face. He got back up, but looked at the Halberd closer than before, and that would be the last thing he would see before being shot in the face with the combo cannon, launching him sky high.

"WAAHAHAHHOOO" Mario screamed as he was Star KOed, leaving Peach and Bowser Junior to look back up at the Halberd

* * *

"Hello. This is King Dedede, target destroyed, as requested. Readying to inform Kirby about the Halberd." Dedede spoke into a walkie talkie, luckily having remembered he made the system after the events of the subspace emissary

"This is Peach. Target confirmed destroyed, as well as with malicious intentions. Red glowing eyes would suggest possession or other evil craft." Peach reported in

Dedede took notes on this, writing it down.

"Notes written down, Peach, please report in if you need anything else destroyed." Dedede spoke

"Will do." She replied, before the talkie communication was shut off.

* * *

In the Zero dimension

Mewthree sensed his possessed Mario had been defeated, and was not happy about it.

"Looks like I'm going to either have to step into the fray myself, or send out some Zero Primids to keep them busy...but the Zero primids aren't ready just yet.." Mewthree mumbled, clenching his hands together

"MWahaha...you fail completely to make an evil plan, or to remember that I can access this dimension.." A voice spoke

Mewthree jumped at first, but then spun around.

"whos there!?" He yelled, preparing a psychic blast

It was Mewtwo, who was smirking at him.

Before Mewthree had any time to react, Mewtwo shot a shadow ball directly at his face, Mewthree not ready for it. The blast smacked Mewthree, sending him flying, and turning him into a trophy, which landed a ways away.

"Now. its time for me to take the helm of this 'plan'. Or rather, shut it down so I can go home and relax with my smashed buddies." Mewtwo mumbled, walking over to the computer that Mewthree had just been looking at

Then he saw it. A blue humanoid figure, with butterfly wings. A Dark, dreary world was sprawled out behind him, seemingly empty.

He pointed at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo felt himself being possessed.

_I-impossible..I am Mewtwo..I cant be possessed! _Mewtwo thought

But he realized too late, that the figure was bending his mind, and successfully did so, leaving Mewtwo with the same glowing eyes as Mario had before.

* * *

At Sky world, a few seconds after Kirby and Luigi had started jumped downwards through the clouds

"This is dedede, currently manning the halberd. I repeat, currently manning the halberd." Dedede spoke through the walkie talkie in Luigi's pocket

Luigi answered it, stopping on a cloud to talk.

"This is Luigi, with Kirby. We are exiting Sky world at the moment, having chased the Halberd down. I repeat, luigi with Kirby, exiting Sky world." Luigi replied

Kirby stopped running, and walked back to luigi.

"Hiiii!" Kirby said a bit louder than normal

"Mario shot down with combo cannon, Peach thinks he had malicious intents and was possessed by some sort of evil. Please report to Halberd Immiadetely for planning." Dedede spoke

Luigi looked at Kirby, who nodded.

"Kirby doesn't have his warpstar, though." Luigi said, his tone low

"Warpstar is on the ship, plus Kirby can infinitely jump. Have him jump to the Halberd, grab his warpstar, fly to you. Then have luigi ride the warpstar back and Kirby float back. Currently flying east, but slowing down." Dedede said

Luigi nodded, as did Kirby.

"Understood." Luigi replied, shutting off his walkie talkie

"you stay here." Kirby said, beginning to float up and away

Luigi sat down, sighing.

* * *

**That's gonna be it for now as well, and I'm realizing this fanfic isn't really that interesting, but I'm trying to spice it up. Leave a review telling me ideas, I could use them.**

**Aeromenca out.**


	7. Mewthree's Failed Invasion!

**i really need to get back to re-editing and finishing my first story ever. For those of you who dont know, i ****_was _****redoing it since it was shit, but i stopped some time ago. Im gonna focus on this and Aeromenca's Moemon Adventure 1, with its continuation. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"ATTACK!" I screamed at my newly created monsters, ordering them around

This should be a complete breeze. The smash mansion is down, along with Master and Crazy Hand and the only opposition i even have at this point are poorly grouped smashers. I've finally created my monsters, and i even have control of Mewtwo now to boot! I'm ready to take this miserable excuse for a land over! I thought to myself

My monsters ran through the portal i had created, emerging in big numbers into the World of Trophies. I chuckled, and ran through the portal too, just in case something was to go horribly wrong.

I emerged around the Ruins area of the World of Trophies, with all my monsters now running through the place, some a great distance ahead of me by now. I teleported next to the leading monster, which happened to be your average Zero primid. I then used my telekinetic powers to float faster than the lead monster, finally emerging outside the ruins and into the Wilds.

I looked around me, scanning for any potential smashers on the horizon. To my honest displeasement, i found a few. On the horizon were Kirby and Luigi, running my way. I sighed, figuring at one point or another i would have to face them head on. I remembered the last time i faced Kirby, it did not go well at all. He kicked my ass.

I teleported in front of the two, chuckling to myself.

"Oh hi there Mewtwo. How's it going?" Kirby asked me

I held back my chuckling, wanting to kick Kirby's ass. I needed to wait until just the right to to strike and then...

_Boom! Off into the horizon he goes mwahaha..._

"...Mewtwo?" Kirby asked, unsure of something now

I snapped myself back to reality, forcing myself to talk to the puffball bitch.

"Oh not bad, not bad at all." I replied

Kirby nodded slowly, then inhaled me. he spat me back out, copying my shadow ball ability. He frowned at me now, probably figuring out that i wasn't the real mewtwo.

"Sweet i got his ability! wait...this isn't shadow ball. This is...a signal beam..?" Kirby was sort of dumbfounded by what he found

I smirked, thinking now would probably be the perfect time to reveal my true identity, and smash these two idiots into a million pieces.

Then i was hit in the face by luigi, who knocked me out cold.

* * *

"That seemed to be an imposter Mewtwo, as it did not give you shadow ball. Also there are a bunch of primids emerging over there on the horizon." Luigi explained

Kirby instantly whipped in the direction that Luigi was pointing. He frowned, and shot a signal beam in the general direction of the monsters. The signal beam exploded a fair distance away, but the two couldn't see if the shot actually killed anything or not.

"Well that was all you could do, seeing as how you're just a measly melee fighter..." Luigi mumbled his complaint at Kirby's actions

Kirby turned to him, looking rather annoyed at Luigi.

"Lets see you shoot a fireball that far, Luigi." he snapped back

Luigi sighed, then smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah okay you got me. But for real let's go kill those monsters as soon as we can." with that, Luigi and Kirby sprinted at the general direction of the monsters

* * *

_Ugh that hurt...but now what...Kirby beat me **AGAIN,** and now those two idiots are headed to exterminate my monster army...ugh i gotta get up and stop them..!_

I was not able to teleport over to where the were rapidly headed thanks to the injury luigi dealt me. I sighed, deciding to just cut my losses and head back to my lair, and plan my next move.

"It seems i have underestimated these smashers..."

* * *

**Thats all for now, i know its short, but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless. **

**Aeromenca out!**


End file.
